


Quick Question

by Skye



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2008-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella pops the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Question

Bloom stared with disbelief at the sparkling item in Stella's hands. The tiny stone on the ring seemed to almost emit light with how it shone. Given the abnormal brilliance, it was likely a royal artifact of Solaria. But Stella had a lot of pretty things, and it wasn't the item itself that shocked her, just the possible meaning behind it. Stella pulled Bloom closely, and, confirming the redhead's suspicions, asked, "Why don't we get married, Bloom?" Before the shocked Bloom could even answered, Stella casually slipped the ring on her finger.

Bloom stared at the ring, then back at Stella, who hugged her and grinned. "Um, I do love you Stella, but how would this even be possible?"

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"Well, on Earth it sometimes happens, that two females can get married, but it's still a taboo, and I know you're a princess of an actual living planet, so you probably have to worry about-"

"Oh, please," Stella laughed a little. "The magic realms are far ahead of Earth when it comes to social issues. And even if it were a couple thousand years ago, since when have I ever allowed myself to be bound by something like that?"

"Well, when you put it that way," Bloom smiled, looking back at the ring again. "I can see there's no problem."

"And?" Stella asked.

"And what?" Bloom curiously replied.

"Well, you aren't just going to leave me hanging, are you? Yes or no?" Stella asked anxiously.

"Stella, you don't even need to ask. The answer is yes, no doubt, yes!" Bloom said, falling into Stella's arms again.


End file.
